


Megamind forehead surgery

by jojo_haul (orphan_account)



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jojo_haul
Summary: THIS IS A JOKE LMAOO
Relationships: Megamind/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Megamind forehead surgery

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE LMAOO

For many days you have thought about megaminds head and how it jiggles... You sigh to yourself knowing you'll never be able to touch it. Because of the dark secret that hides within you... Your forehead fetish....

Tears drip down your face and small cries escape your mouth. How could you have lied to him about this secret evil that lies within. Why did it have to be this way.... You hear a door downstairs open and close with a loud slam. You jerk up in surprise because of how loud it was. Usually he closes it so it doesn't make noise but it seems that he's angry. You scramble to your feet and start wiping at your tears but before you can finish, he's at the doorway, staring intensely at your red tinted face....

"i have to have forehead surgery" he says with sadness. "They want to take it away from me..." A part of you was filled with excitement but the other was filled with dread. You loved it but it always brang out the bad side of yourself...

"When is it?" You ask, your glossy eyes staring into his. "Today..." He whispers, starting to sob. You start to go towards him but you stop. What's the point in comforting him if you feel happy about this... Why do you feel so guilty? "I'll drive you there" you say, trying to act as sad as possible, only to know deep down inside it's only happiness that shines. He nods and takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready". You take his hand and lead him to the car where he sits in the passenger seat, still sniffling.  
You finally arrive at the hospital and the moment you step in, nurses and doctors rush megamind to a room, and you follow. One of the doctors stop you and say "wait.. you can't go in. I promise you he'll be okay". You relaxed only a little and suddenly an idea came to mind. "Wait! Doctor, dont go yet! I think I now what I can do" he stops and listens to your plan and nods. He accepts it. 

Hours after megaminds surgery he wakes up only for you to not be there by his side. "W-where is she??" He asks. But the doctor looks down with sadness. "The surgery was a success but... I want you to take a look in the mirror" he gets up and rushes over to the nearest one. And there he sees your peepee stitched onto his forehead. "She gave you her peepee... And she didn't live. Im so sorry megamind..." He drops to the ground and sobs loudly. His precious forehead and girlfriend is now gone... Because he ate 413 mcnuggets and got a tumor in his head...... Lucid dreams start to play


End file.
